


A Love of Skirts

by omk6273



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Boys In Love, Boys in Skirts, F/F, F/M, Fanservice, Female Ejaculation, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Sex, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omk6273/pseuds/omk6273
Summary: Now that III goes to Heartland Academy, he wants to wear a skirt like the females do and like his normal clothing outside of school. He decides to fight the school board in order to win his rights to wear a skirt. Afterwards, the guys and girls start to realize just how amazing it is and what benefits it brings to them, the school, and Heartland City.
Relationships: Astral/Okudaira Fuuya/Tsukumo Yuuma, Astral/Tsukumo Yuuma, Durbe & Kamishiro Ryouga, Durbe & Tsukumo Yuuma, Durbe/Kamishiro Ryouga, Durbe/Kamishiro Ryouga/Tsukumo Yuuma, III | Michael Arclight & Tsukumo Yuuma, III | Michael Arclight/IV | Thomas Arclight, III | Michael Arclight/Kamishiro Ryouga, IV | Thomas Arclight & Todoroki Takashi, Kamishiro Ryouga/Shingetsu Rei, Kamishiro Ryouga/Tenjou Kaito, Kamishiro Ryouga/Tenjou Kaito/Tsukumo Yuuma, Kamishiro Ryouga/Tsukumo Yuuma, Mizael/Shingetsu Rei, Okudaira Fuuya & Tsukumo Yuuma, Okudaira Fuuya/Tsukumo Yuuma, Tenjou Kaito/Tsukumo Yuuma, Thomas Arclight/Kamishiro Ryouga, Thomas Arclight/Tenjou Kaito, V | Chris Arclight/Tenjou Kaito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. A Love of Skirts

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I aged some of the guys down, since it would make more sense for going to the same school and I don't exactly agree with the ages given in the show. So, IV is 14, V is 15, Kaito is 15, and III is 13 like Yuma.
> 
> This story is based off an idea a person gave to me: III wanting to wear a skirt at school after the battle in Astral World (Hence Astral is not in this at the start). With the fanservice being the most noticeable and prevalent in ZEXAL, it also helped with making this story. There is more guy fanservice than females, but I try to include both. Most of it comes from four head canons of mine for ZEXAL:
> 
> -No female underwear, of any kind, is allowed in Heartland (aka wearing it is against the law and they don't see it in Heartland at all)  
> -All guys in Heartland have huge, massive dicks  
> -Heartland, including the school, is extremely sexual and into having sex (Girls at school have to be on the pill to prevent pregnancy)  
> -Everyone is a nymphomaniac (basically turned on/aroused/wants sex 24/7
> 
> WARNING: LOLI, SHOTA, UNDERAGE SEXUAL SITUATIONS AND SUGGESTIONS! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT OR DO NOT WANT TO READ IT, CLICK AWAY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

As guys and girls walked around Heartland Academy, Yuma, III, and Kotori came up to the building. As they looked around, female skirts were being blown up, showing the fact that no female underwear, bras, etc. of any kind were allowed in Heartland. As the group of three walked inside, the skirts kept going up, even with no wind. Bending over, running, or even just walking blew them up for the whole world to see. The school was known for it's wrist-length skirts and the students loved it. On top of that, the school was big on spending time at the swimming pool, which led to lots of sexual things, including playing with the female skirt when changing.

Still, as III walked, he started to think about the skirt. He had one on his regular clothing and liked it a lot. He remembered the first time he wore it, he put it on like the girls did. However, his brothers were scared he would get made fun of, so they had him put it over his usual more "manly" clothes. III didn't mind and understood why they did it. Over the years he got used to it and found it fun to always wear with his non-school or formal clothes. He loved it as it made him different, stand out, and it was fun for him. Still, as III sat in class, he found himself zoning out more than Yuma was. Soon, he thought of an idea: What if he wore a skirt to school?

III looked down at his school uniform. It wasn't that he hated the uniform or anything, but with Heartland City itself being extremely sexual in nature, couldn't a guy get away with wearing a skirt in school? He already did it outside of school. Plus, III knew both guys and girls would probably like it and even get turned on by it.

Not to mention, III always got confused for a girl anyways. III practically had to pull his pants down to convince people he was a dude when he first moved to Heartland. Granted, wearing a skirt might not help, but people at school knew he was a boy born with the boy equipment downstairs. Plus, III easily could handle it if anyone got confused anyways and he didn't mind proving it. Still, the biggest problem would be the uniform. How could he convince the school to let him wear a skirt?

III looked at the females as they got up laughing, smiling, and talking after class. He would obviously have to ask for a female uniform, as a brand new custom made one would not work. People could make minor changes to the uniform such as bow ties for guys, but that was about it. Not to mention it would save the school money by making more of the same female uniforms from the same supplier.

As III walked to his next class, he found himself staring as the skirts of the females constantly blow and go up. Their tight, tiny groins and butts were in full view. This then made III think of the million dollar question: How would III deal with the length of the skirt? It would certainly go up and show off his naughty bits and butt like the girls. III knew he could wear briefs, but he was a boxers man and the skirt would certainly show off his underwear. Still, if it meant getting to wear something he both wanted to wear and enjoyed wearing III didn't care. Plus, it could help other guys, even though III wasn't, who might be transsexual. They could wear the skirt too. It made total sense.

Even though III found himself getting more and more excited about the idea, he started wondering who he could go to for help. He then got an idea.

At lunch, III went up to Takashi, the student body president, and tell him about his idea. Once III took a seat and they greeted one another, he bit his lip. "Takashi, I have a proposal for you that I think you should suggest to the school board." Takashi looked at him. "Okay. What is it?" III gulped. "I want guys to be able to wear the female uniform." Takashi nearly chocked on his hot dog. "What?" he asked, as he gasped for air. III gave him a firmer look. "I want guys to be able to wear the female uniform with a skirt." The student council president looked at him funny. "Why?" he asked.

"Because I wear skirts in my normal clothes and want to wear one at school." Takashi then answered back, "But what about people making fun of you? Laughing at you? Thinking you're a girl?" III's eyes narrowed. "I don't care about any of that. People already confuse me for a girl. I love how I look and I'm proud to be a man. If they can't handle it, that's their problem."

"What about the length?" Takashi asked, "That's the million dollar question. Girls love how short it is and guys do too. Yet, how will you do? Certainly your underwear will be shown." III shrugged. "I don't care. As long as, at the end of the day, my school uniform has a wrist length frill on the end, I'm happy." Takashi thought of another question. "Do you just not like the uniform? Is that's what's causing this?" III shook his head. "Completely opposite. The uniform is very nice, but I want to wear what's right for me. Besides, what if other guys want to wear it? It could become a new hit trend or help guys who might actually be transsexual." Takashi looked at him funny once more. "Are you saying..."

"No!" III shouted and people turned to their direction. III laughed.

"Uh...anyways, how about that baseball team?" he said awkwardly. People went back to eating and Takashi picked up his tray. "Let me think about it," he replied and went over to put his tray back for cleaning. III frowned. That usually meant that he wouldn't agree to it and III worried that Takashi might spread rumors about him liking skirts. However, at the risk of both his school representative and reputation, Takashi did no such thing. Instead, he really did think it over, and decided to break the news to III after school. Just as III was walking out with Yuma and Kotori, Takashi went up to him.

"III, I've thought it over, and I can tell you whenever is a good time." III smiled. "I have to talk to him about something quick. Just wait a minute." III and Takashi went away and Takashi broke the news, worrying III might flip out. However, he did no such thing, and thanked him for caring about him. However, just before Takashi said goodbye, III said something else to him, "I can always bring it up directly to the school board." The blue haired man froze. "III. That might not be such a good idea..." III quickly answered. "Like I said, I don't mind what gets said or thought of about me. I really want this." III walked away and Takashi bit his lip. He didn't want III to get in more danger than he did. "III are you sure about this?" III looked back and smiled.

"I am," he replied and kept walking.

When III got back with Yuma and Kotori, they started walking home. "What was that about?" Yuma asked. "Yeah. That was really weird," Kotori added as her skirt went up, showing her bare butt. III sighed. "I guess I should just explain it to you." III then went on tell the two of them about how he wanted to wear a skirt. Not because he was transsexual or anything, but that he just liked it. He was staying within the school uniform code, just changing which one he wore. By the time they go to the Arclight house, Yuma and Kotori were convinced.

"I agree," Yuma replied, "Go to the school board and ask them." Kotori nodded and III smiled. "I will. Thanks." They said goodbye and went their separate ways.

When III got inside, he could easily tell his brother IV and V were there. As III changed into his usual clothes, he put on his top first and looked at his bare groin in the mirror. Heartland City was not only known for the no underwear law for females, but also that it's males were all packing huge size downstairs. Massive, thick, many, many inches of dick was in every guy's pants, when aroused, and they could cum and go on and on for days without stopping or losing power. Not to forget the massive balls in each male's groin too.

Still, III decided that this might not be a good time to talk to his brothers. So, he did his homework. A few hours later, IV and V were soon at the dinner table with III eating supper. As they ate, III finally brought up the question. "Um...there's something I want to talk about." IV and V were all ears. "I want to be able to wear the female uniform at school." Both of his brother's knives dropped. "What?" IV asked, "Are you trying to tell us something?" III shook his head. "No," he replied, "I just really like wearing a skirt in real life, so why can't I wear it at school? I would just have the female version of it." IV gulped. "But what about bullying and teasing?" he asked. III stood tall with his words. "I don't care. I might get confused for a woman more than I do now too, but I don't care. I love skirts and I'm proud to be a man. Just because I like it doesn't mean I shouldn't be allowed to wear it. I'm not hurting anyone and it wouldn't cost the school any more money. I want to wear one." IV and V asked him more questions, trying to make sure their youngest brother didn't get hurt.

But III stayed firmed. He made it clear he wanted to wear the female uniform. And he didn't care what problems he may face. "I'm going to go to the school board and tell them my proposal. I'll note how it would be economical, okay for me, and how it could help other students too." IV and V looked at one another. As odd as this was, they had to stick by their brother. IV sighed. "Alright," he replied, "We'll go with you."

The following week, III went to the school board meeting with his brothers. For being student body president, Takashi had to attend every school board meeting. He sat with the other adult members and squirmed in his seat as he saw III and his brothers come in, with III holding a piece of paper. He kept looking away and trying to get them to avoid any attendance questions or concerns. However, the board quickly got through their work and got to the public questions and concerns. When they asked, III was the only one who stood up and went to the microphone.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen of the school board. I have an issue that I think would be quick, easy, and most importantly, important for students. As you can see, despite being a man and being proud of being a man, I am wearing a skirt. As a student of Heartland Academy, I think that males should be able to wear the female school uniform. It will help guys who want to be females, as well as guys who just want to wear skirts, regardless of sexual orientation. It would be easy to implement by just having the guys order the female uniform instead of the male one." As III finished, Takashi squirmed in his seat. III finished up his speech and people applauded him for his effort.

"Well?" the school board president with balding hair asked. A female member spoke up. "I think it would be good, but we need to make sure it's fair to everyone." Takashi spoke up. "Right. I mean, what about bullying? Being made fun of?" III spoke up. "I wouldn't mind and I think a lot of guys would like it. Most of the male students, if not all, are at least bisexual. Plus, many would probably want to stand out. Even if not a lot of them do it, it would still make the school stick out. Having all females on the pill and guys preventing the spread of STDs has brought the school tons of positive attention. Plus, having the highest sex rate by any school in the world, by far, has also drawn in an extremely high demand for entry into school. It has also brought unanimous praise and support for students being able to explore their sex life in a safe manner." The school board nodded.

"I think we should make sure we add some details to it first," the head of the board announced, "Maybe we should discuss it and then introduce it." Takashi smiled. "Yes! That'd be good!" he replied. "Takashi, I don't think you want this idea," the female board member from before noted. Takashi sighed as III frowned. "I just don't want students to get made fun of. That's all." The head of the board spoke up. "We can talk after the meeting." He turned to III. "In the meantime, I think you, III, should try to find a way to support your claim. If other guys really are willing to wear the school skirt, then it would be very easy to pass with more student support." III nodded and the board then moved onto the next issue and III sat down.

Afterwards, III and his brothers left the building. "Takashi wanted to keep me from having guys wear skirts," he said. IV smiled. "Can you blame him though? He raises a good point." V nodded. "Yes and not everyone will be as open or supportive of it as you. There will be people that will bully and make fun of you." III put his fist in the air. "I don't care! I want to wear the female uniform! Measure it to my wrist and make it just cover my butt! I want to feel it go up with the calmest breeze, because I love wearing skirts!" III stopped walking and IV and V stared at him. After a moment, they both started laughing. "Great speech," IV noted and III laughed too. There was so much truth in his statement. Yet, III frowned, as he knew getting support for the measure would be hard.

Back in the school, Takashi was listening to the board members come up with a compromise. "We certainly want it," the head board member said, "It would help with our extremely high sexual image and help other students that may feel the same way." One of the female board members nodded. "I like that and I'm sure once more and more get used to the idea, the bullying will stop, and it will be accepted." A third member, a male, added, "Plus, with just about every guy being at least bisexual, many guys might not even notice or care that much. Females will like it, because it'll let the guys see what it's like to have the skirt go up in even the calmest conditions."

"Speaking of which," the president of the board noted, "What if we make it fair to the guys and have the no underwear rule applied? That way, it's fair to everyone." All of the member smiled and nodded. "Yeah. The guys can let their junk out for everyone to see, just like the females do with their groins," the female member noted. "Not to mention bare butts all over. I'm sure guys and girls will like that." The council members tuned out Takashi's concerns and seemed to more and more approve of the idea. "But will that still be good enough for III to accept it?" one board member asked. The Principal smiled. "We'll see what the demand is like. If there's a good response, we'll pass it."

However, as he went home, Takashi felt like he should warn III about the no underwear rule. He decided that it might be best to wait, before telling him though, as he didn't think III would want to talk to him right now.

The next day, III walked around the school campus, jealous of the females as they blew up and showed off their bare skin. "I want to show off my penis like they get to show off their vaginas," III said. After sleeping on it, III knew that getting guys who wanted to wear the female uniform would be tricky, if not impossible. As III was looking sad during the day, Yuma tried to talk to him. "No guy besides me would wear the skirt," III told him, "And the school board wants demand for it as well." Yuma smiled. "Maybe we can talk to Takashi and he would know what we could do." III frowned.

"I don't think he wants it to pass," III noted, "He didn't seem that way last night." Yuma frowned. "I think it might just be a misunderstanding. After all, he takes protecting students pretty seriously." III folded his arms. "I don't know." Yuma rolled his eyes and grabbed his hand. "Come! You two need to work this out!" Yuma took his and they soon found Takashi. III frowned. "Hey Takashi!" Yuma said happily, "I know you and III were having a fight and I want you guys to work it out." Takashi frowned now too.

"We're not fighting. I just worry about students safety," Takashi replied. "But what about student freedom?" III asked, "And what about being able to have at least a slight ability to choose what we wear?" Takashi closed his eyes. "Look...III. Last night after the meeting, there's something that happened." III's frown went away. "What?" he asked. Takashi sighed. "Look, maybe I'll get in trouble for saying this, and maybe I won't, but if the guys get to wear the skirts, they can't wear underwear." Yuma and III gasped. "To make it equal for the girls," Takashi added. III frowned.

"Oh great! Now I have an even smaller chance of getting it passed." Takashi looked and saw how sad III was. "No you don't." III looked up. "Guys already are getting boners all day every day and it's constricted to their pants. Don't you think it would be a lot more fun for guys to let it hang out?" Takashi asked. "Yeah!" Yuma shouted, "I get hard so much it's like uncountable!" III chuckled. "Plus," Takashi noted, "Every guy in Heartland is extremely well hung. So, you don't have to worry about size being a factor and, as you noted, it could help the school's sexual reputation." III nodded. "That is true and I'm sure guys and girls would love having the guys having their junk hang out." Yuma put an arm around him.

"See III! We can easily get guys to support this." Takashi nodded. "Yes, but lets be sure to go to the meeting next week without pants. That way, we can prove that guys are okay with both the skirt and not wearing underwear." Yuma turned to III. "See? I told you this would be good. Now, in order to prove they support it, we need guys who are okay with going to the meeting without pants and we're good to go." Takashi smiled. "Really?" he asked. Yuma nodded. "It's the only way to prove we're not lying." Takashi nodded. "After school, lets talk to our friends first. They'd be the easiest to agree and help us." The three boys high fived.

Once school was out, III, Yuma, and Takashi were debating how to go to each guy. "Maybe we should talk about this at their houses," Yuma noted, "This probably isn't something we want to be talking about out loud in public." III nodded. "Lets start with my brothers. They should be pretty easy." The three nodded and headed to III's house. When they got there, they had an easy time finding them and an easier time explaining the situation, since they already knew.

"And so now we need enough support to get it passed, but I'm worried not enough guys will be into the no underwear rule and having their junk hanging out," III explained. "And we know we should all go there with no pants, but worry the guys will say yes and then chicken out." IV smiled. "You wanna know how you know they support it?" III, Yuma, and Takashi nodded.

IV went and dropped his pants. He then pulled down his boxers and stepped out. All the men in the room stared as IV's long stick of meat swung and bounced. They all got a little hard just seeing it out in view. "This is how you do it," IV informed them, "You tell them if they're with you, they have to drop their pants and show their junk in front of you. If they can do that, they can go to the school board without pants, and can surely be okay with wearing something that manages to barely cover their junk with a little skirt."

V smiled and pulled down his white pants. He then pulled down his boxers and his long, thick meat bounced, as it was a little hard from being turned on. V gripped it with his hand. "Yeah. Not to mention, if guys are okay with walking to the school board like this, then they definitely are okay with going to everyday school walking like this." III, Yuma, and Takashi smiled and pulled their pants down. Then, their boxers too. All three of the 13 year old's giant meats bounced. Their cocks got harder at seeing the other's big meat. They got longer and longer too.

"So you'll help us?" III said to his brothers, just to clarify.

IV and V looked at one another. They smiled and moved their hips, making their thick, double digit length penises bounce up and down. Every one smiled and laughed, as all their cocks started bouncing too.

Finally, it was time to look elsewhere, so III, Yuma, and Takashi, the following day, went to Tetsuo and Tonkunosuke with their problem. "Um...are you sure a skirt can fit me?" Tetsuo asked with his giant gut. "And me?" Tonkunosuke asked with his tiny frame. Takashi smiled. "We get them custom made to fit any size," he noted, "There is a store for you to buy and make them in." The two boys smiled and agreed to help. "Wait!" Yuma cried and whispered what they had to do. Tetsuo and Tonkunosuke smiled and pulled down their pants and boxers. You could actually make out Tetsuo's massive meat in spite of his big gut and Tonkunosuke's was pretty easy to see as it stuck out long and hard. The guys all smiled and went to find more members.

They went to two of the toughest guys that they could probably get next: Kaito and Shark. When they went to Shark, he laughed. "Why should I agree to this?" he asked, "What do I get out of it?" Yuma smiled. "The fact of helping someone in need," he replied. III nodded. "And doing something to support your friends." Shark sighed. "Am I going to get another friendship speech from Yuma now?" he asked. Yuma laughed. "Not unless you agree to help us." Shark rolled his eyes and pulled down his pants and boxers, letting his thick, juicy meat come free.

"Thanks Shark!" Takashi said as Shark smiled.

The guys then headed to Kaito's house. It was large and grand. Kaito listened to the three guys make their plea for why he should help them. "Plus, you're super smart and can see both sides of an issue, especially after Yuma helped you out," III noted. Kaito sighed. He was extremely smart, but having to hear the guys flatter him with compliments, even though it was a very simple issue to him. Kaito stood up, undid his big buckle, dropped his pants, and then boxers. The guys gasped as he wasn't even aroused and he was huge to start out. "Okay. I'll help you," he said, "But enough with the flattery okay?" The guys all laughed.

Finally, the next school board meeting was going to happen. Yuma, III, Takashi, Kaito, Shark, III's brothers, Tetsuo, and Tonunosuke were waiting outside at Yuma's house. They were all not wearing pants. "Okay," Yuma said as he looked at the guys, "Lets..." He stopped and saw a bunch of guys coming. Each one had no pants on and their cocks were swinging back and forth as they walked. Yuma and the other guys smiled, but III was stunned.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked. Kaito smiled and turned to him. "We got the word out and it spread like wildfire. They all wanted to support you and the idea is much more popular than we first though." III smiled and almost teared up. "Aww you guys!" All of them weren't wearing pants. "I've never been so happy to see guys without pants." The guys all laughed and Yuma smiled. "Should we get going? We don't wanna be late."

As the guys walked, their bare cocks swung in every direction. Some guys were turned on as they started walking, but most were limp. As they kept walking, guys were getting more and more turned on at seeing other attractive guys without pants. Not to mention there were crushes and couples that couldn't stop staring at one another. When the guys got to school, it looked like an army of guys who were going to have a giant gay sex orgy (which every one of them would love).

Takashi, led them all to the meeting and the school board members looked up, once they saw III walk in, his massive member bounced like crazy as he took a seat. Guys followed in behind him, their groins doing the same as III, and there were not enough seats for everyone. Once the meeting got started, and usual business was taken care of, III's issue came up.

"And now I'm guessing that's the reason why you are here III," the head school board member noted. III nodded and went to the podium. "Yes sir. As you can see, I have drawn support for my measure, including for the no underwear rule." The members were puzzled. "How did you know about that?" the female member asked. They all looked at Takashi who grinned nervously.

"Hmm..." the head board member noted, "Well, now that the cat's out of the bag, we wanted to introduce an amendment that the males, who wear the female uniform, cannot wear any underwear or any kind. Just like the our city's proud tradition of no female underwear being allowed. All those in favor?" They all approved of the amendment.

"And now for the final vote on the measure. Though, I must warn, even a passage is not certain." III and the other guys were stunned. "Since inside information was spread, we will talk about this to Takashi, and make sure no rules are broken. All those in favor?" III and other guys bit their lips.

Slowly, one-by-one, each member raised their hand.

"The motion has temporary passed," the school board member noted. Yuma flashed III a smile, but III reminded him, "It's only temporary, not final."

Once the meeting was over, the guys waited outside, hoping to get final word. Takashi got a good scolding about spreading outside information. Though, the members did agree that he seemed against it at first, so his attitude changing might have been more good than evil for why he did it.

Finally, Takashi came out smiling, as he raced out the school, his meat swung like crazy. "It passed you guys! It passed!" The guys all cheered and III got hugs from his brothers and Yuma. "So, when can we start." Takashi smiled. "You can start looking at uniforms in the school shop tomorrow and they'll be ready for the next day." III smiled. "Yes! I can't wait!"

The next day, the guys were all excited getting to go to the school and get their skirts. However, Shark was feeling awkward and seemed concerned every time they mentioned going to the skirt shop. "Lets do it some other day," Shark noted. Yuma frowned. "No way Shark!" he said and took his hand, "Lets go!" When they got there, the guys gasped.

A bunch of new female students were in a line that was going out the door. "Aw crap!" Kaito shouted, "It must be the day when all the girls coming in next year get to get their uniforms." Takashi rolled his eyes. "Either that or the store got another shipment in of dildos." As the guys had to excuse and get around the long line of females, they soon spotted girls getting custom fitted for their uniforms. When they got up to the front, Shark closed his eyes as the other guys opened their eyes wider.

At the register, Rio was happily ringing girls up. "Thanks. Go try out the uniform on our wind simulator," she said to one of the customers. Rio pointed to an area of the store, where wind blew up from the floor. She then spotted the guys. She went around the counter and her skirt blew up showing off her long legs and bare groin. Rio was the only person in school who was still a virgin. Rumors spread about whether she was bisexual, not into sex, or a full blown lesbian. The no sex was quickly shot down as Rio was comfortable with wearing the short skirt and showing off her naughty bits from day one. She flashed her pussy hundreds of times playing sports vs. the school's various clubs and almost never held her skirt down in the wind. Usually, females took a week at the most to get used to the skirt. With Rio into it from day one, it was clear she wanted sex, but just never got into it with anyone. Still, as much as Rio was secretly into sex and not afraid to let the world see her naked body, she brushed off all guy and girl offers to get it on. Even with those offers, that's not what upset Shark the most right now. Shark growled as Rio's skirt was continually going up from the air that was coming in from the open door and the simulator. Rio kept her hands at her sides and let it blow more and more, enjoying the fact that she was making her brother angry.

"Rio! Do you have to stand right next to the wind simulator, so that we constantly have to see your groin?" Shark shouted. Rio frowned. "Says the guy who wants to wear a skirt so that people have to see his dick all the time." Shark looked stunned at her comeback and looked away with a frown. Yuma stepped forward. "Well, we'll both being seeing each other's groins a lot now that the school board passed the guy skirt rule. So, can you help us Rio?" Rio smiled.

"Of course!" she said and then pointed out the door.

"You'll have to wait in line like everyone else." The guys all groaned and got the end of the long line. As the guys waited, they had to hear girls talk about how excited they were to get in the school. Along with all that came the sexual moaning and groaning of trying out the new uniform with no underwear. "It feels so good," as one girl came out of the store. IV frowned. "If I hear that one more time, I'm going to lose it." III smiled. "Maybe you should use your popularity to distract them and get us farther in line." IV rolled his eyes. "They don't even know who I am," IV noted.

"Ahh! I know who you are!" a girl said as she turned around. She was right in front of the guys. "I was so scared to say anything, because you're so cool!" IV smiled. "Well, I do have a way with the men and the ladies." Other girls squealed, ran up to him, and gave him their notebooks. "Can we have your autograph?" IV smiled. "Of course. And you shouldn't be so shy about coming up to me." The girls smiled and turned back around. "Hey Suzy! Angela! Come here! IV says it's okay!" Two girls made their way through the crowd back towards him. As IV autographed for them, more females came up to IV.

"Now's our chance," Yuma said as he took III's hand, "Come on guys." They all crocheted down and crab walked their way past their screaming crowd of girls. As IV took care of them, Yuma giggled as they walked by. "Man, without any underwear, all these girls are soaking wet," Yuma noted, "He does turn the girls on." V smiled. "Not as much as when the girls start wearing the school uniform, but he's pretty darn close."

As the guys sneaked way farther ahead in the line, they soon found themselves at the front. Rio looked at them confused. "How did you...?" She looked outside and saw girls screaming at IV in joy. Rio sighed. "Okay. Follow me."

The guys were led to a room full of uniforms. "If some of you are too big or tall..." She looked at V and Tetsuo, "You can get just the size custom fitted as well as length. We have a custom making machine right there." Since most of the guys were lanky and skinny with tight bodies, they fit into most of the uniforms on the rack. V and Tetsuo went to the machine and the guys watched in amazement as it made the uniform for them in no time. IV soon made his way to the room with them.

"Uh. It's so hard giving so much fanservice to every one of my fans." III smiled. "You'll be giving them a lot more of it once they get to see your dick on full display." IV laughed and soon found a uniform for himself. Rio smiled. "Okay. Those skirts are way too long for everyone that didn't use the machine. They go all the way down to your fingertips and we need them to be much shorter. So, I need someone to come up to the machine."

III came first and stood in the designated spot. "Put your arms at your sides and let the machine do the work." III did and the machine found his wrist length as well as butt check length. It then made a smooth, safe cut and cut in the skirt at the shortest length possible. Once it was done, III almost had tears in his eyes. "Finally, I have my skirt!" he cried. Everyone there applauded him, including Rio.

Soon, the other guys got their skirts cut too. The color of the uniform matched their school year. "And why don't you guys try out the wind simulator before you go?" The guys all smiled and went back to the front of the store. They got on the wind simulator and their skirts blew up. Rio smiled as she turned on the one behind the counter too. She moaned as it blew up her skirt. "This feels so amazing," she said softly to herself.

Back at the front, III smiled. "There's a breeze between my knees and I am happy," he said.

The following day, all the guys were waiting at Yuma's place. Their skirts, including Kotori's, blew up and showed their naughty bits. The guys, unlike most of the females, didn't cry out. Instead, they all smiled at how good it felt to not wear underwear and feel a breeze against their balls.

Finally, three guys came up and everyone smiled. V, IV, and III came up, their junk bouncing and swinging as they walked. The guys felt their meat getting hard as they came up. "You ready?" Yuma asked. III nodded. "Lead the way," Yuma replied.

III started walking, his brothers and friends followed behind. Their dicks got harder as they walked and bounced and swung more and more as they walked. Kotori looked around and wanted to suck off of one of them so bad. 'There's going to be so many other females like me that want to get it on with them,' she thought as she remembered all the girls at school who wanted the giant Heartland meat inside of them.

When they got to school, everyone took notice of the group of guys with no pants on and their groins on full display. Almost everyone seemed like they were okay with it, as word had gotten around the past day or so, and no one mocked or made fun of them. III smiled. "I'm free! And so happy! I finally won and get to wear my skirt." He looked at his friends and family. He was almost in tears. "Thank you all. And, if you want to take them off now, you can." Yuma and the rest of the guys shook their heads. "No way," Yuma said. "We don't want you to be the only guy out here alone with his dick hanging out," Kaito added. "Besides, I'm getting used to it," Shark noted and they all laughed. III went and hugged each one, thanking them for their support, especially his brothers IV and V.

III then saw a water fountain and walked towards it. Two guys blocked his path and one started pointing and laughing. III gave them a firm look, before the second male saw all of the guys behind III.

"No. Let him go," he said to the other they stepped aside.

As III went to the water fountain, he leaned forward and his skirt went up, showing his bare butt and balls. His cock fell out of the skirt and rested against the side of the fountain. As III moved to get more water, his cock rubbed and fell against the right side of the fountain and pressed more firmly against it. It even started to get hard.

As everyone watched, they all smiled and all the guys started to get firm erections. Kotori soon felt one of the poking her from behind. She turned around and IV apologized. Kotori soon realized that she was surrounded by giant, double digit inched cocks that was full on hard. She frowned, realizing that the guys were getting turned on about this. However, she soon smiled as did all the guys while watching III get drink in his new skirt, with his junk being on full display. You could say it was caused by a love of skirts.

A/N: If you want more or me to write another or more sexual ZEXAL story, feel free to leave a review!


	2. Getting the Skirts

Since Yuma and the guys didn’t want to leave III all by his lonesome wearing the female uniform, they decided to wear it for at least a few weeks.

As they walked to school, Yuma’s dick was bouncing and poking through the skirt. Kotori watched admiring his tall (for his age), thin, tight, and lanky frame. As Kotori watched, she slid her hand underneath her skirt, touching her hairless groin. ‘I want a massive dick like that in me so bad,’ she thought.

Yuma’s cock quickly started getting hard, as he spotted Kaito doing it with Shark at their usual meeting place. Kaito and Shark were also wearing the female uniform, but instead of being pink like Yuma and Kotori, Shark’s was green and Kaito’s was blue.

“Hey Yuma!” Kaito said as he went in and out of Shark’s tight butt. Yuma and Kotori walked up and smiled, as they saw a ton of cum flowing out of Shark’s butt from Kaito and Shark’s massive cock as well. The cum then flowed onto the street and down a drain, signaling they had done a number of rounds together.

“So, where’s III?” Yuma asked as Shark and Kaito. “Here I am!” III cried. Yuma smiled as III was running down the street, his dick bouncing freely with each and every step. Yuma and III both felt their dicks become hard as Yuma ran up to him and they hugged. “Hey Yuma!” III said. The two of them kissed on the lips and then smiled at one another, before going at, just like all the other people of Heartland did dozens and dozens of times every single day and even out in public.

III and Yuma took little time getting their tongues involved and started trading saliva, as their cocks quickly got nice and hard. They bounced like crazy with just slight moments and they started to moan. Kotori, meanwhile, could look around and see dozens of males making out with each other, but her eyes were on Yuma and III as she started playing with her hairless pussy.

Yuma and III, as well as all the other guys in Heartland, had hairless groins as well, so it was easy to watch their groins rubbing up against one another. Yuma smiled and started to grind his groin with III a little bit harder and more playful. III laughed and the two moaned as they ground their massive dicks together. They both wanted to get past the usual 100+ round threshold per day as usual for all the citizens of Heartland who were Yuma’s age of 13 and older. Finally, whether it was Kotori watching two boys having sex in broad daylight or like Kaito and Shark or Yuma and III being the ones having sex, they all had to release their limitless urges and juices at some point.

“Kattobingu!” they both cried as they came. “Kattobingu!” Shark and Kaito cried as they came as well. “Kattobingu!” Kotori cried as she had finally gotten herself off.

Kattobingu had become, not just Yuma’s catchphrase, but also what everyone in Heartland said when they orgasimed. And with everyone doing 100 rounds a day or more, you could hear it pretty much around the clock 24/7/365.

They all went a few more, “Kattobinu” and rounds when Yuma suddenly heard the sound of a voice calling to him. “Hey Yuma.” Yuma looked up from III doing him doggy style and saw Fuya running towards him. III and Yuma “blew their bings,” and then got up to greet him.

“Hey Fuya!” Yuma said with a smile and saw he was in the Heartland’s male uniform. “Today’s your first day here right?”

“Right,” the TV star replied, “Though…” He looked at III and Yuma’s uniform. “I was really hoping to get to wear the female uniform. It wasn’t made available for me until after I had enrolled and made all the classes and uniform decisions.” Yuma put his arm around Fuya’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry! We’ll go to the school shop today after school and get you fitted for one.” Fuya’s face lightened up. “Really? Thank you” Yuma and III smiled at him. Fuya then leaned over and kissed Yuma on the cheek. Yuma then kissed him back and the two started getting their tongues and moaning involved. Yuma started to unzip Fuya’s zipper, when he heard a voice call to him.

“Come on Yuma!” Kotori yelled, “The warning bell is going to be ringing soon!” Yuma laughed. “We can get a few rounds in. You guys go ahead.” She rolled her eyes and walked away, but looked over her shoulder and smiled as she wanted Yuma and Fuya pleasuring each other.

After school, Yuma, Shark, Kaito, III, and Kotori all led Fuya to the school’s store. However, there was a massive line coming out of it. “Hey! What’s with the line?” Shark asked. “They’re wasn’t a big special or anything today,” Kaito added. They all took notice that line was completely made up of males.

Suddenly, a large groan could be heard and the line dispersed. “What’s going on?” Fuya asked. They looked ahead and saw near the door was a sign with big letters:

“All female versions of the school uniform are sold out! In every grade level.” They then spotted the student council president standing next to the sign.

“Hey Takashi!” Yuma greeted him, “So, the store is out of female uniforms?”

“Yeah,” Takashi replied, “Every guy in school saw how cool and hip it was to wear the female uniform. Plus, it’s a lot easier access for them to explore their sexuality and do it more frequently. So now, every guy who doesn’t have a female uniform wants one.”

“So, how long until I can get one?” Fuya asked.

“Well,” Takashi replied and thought for a moment, “The school usually doesn’t need to order many uniforms once the school year starts. So, it will probably few a few months.”

“A few months?” the group replied.

“I’d be willing to wait a week or two for it,” Fuya answered, “But a few months? There’s an extremely high demand for them. So, shouldn’t they try to get them ordered ASAP?”

“Well...” the president thought, “We could do an emergency order, but we would need to show that they’re is a high demand. We have our meeting in a couple days and we would probably need like a bunch of signatures to show how many uniforms we needed. Plus, we probably would have to show that we can make it the official school uniform for everyone, but with the option of wearing the male uniform...”

“Great!” Yuma cried, “We’ll get every guy in school to sign up and then we can place an emergency order!”

“But how will we do that?” Kotori asked.

“Simple!” III replied quickly, “We can print off a bunch of copies of sign up sheets. Then, we bring it to the school board at their meeting! We did it once before!”

Soon, the whole group smiled and agreed to work together on it.

That night, everyone printed off sign up sheets and made copies of them, so that every guy in school could sign up.

Over the next couple of days, Yuma and Co. went around the school and tried to get every guy sign up for it. However, even some females were in full support of the female skirted uniform being the uniform for everyone. So, they added those signatures as well.

By the time the school board’s meeting was about to begin, Yuma, Shark, Kaito, III, Fuya, and Kotori were all carrying big stacks of paper. They could barely see around them and they were all quite tall for their ages.

“With Heartland Academy having over 10,000 students, it’s no wonder we needed IV and V to help us with it,” Yuma noted. IV and V followed behind the group. “It’s no problem,” IV said as he took a few that blew off III’s stack, “Anything to help out our friends.”

When they got inside, Takashi smiled when he saw them come in with the stacks of paper. The school board members were all surprised, however. After doing some of the usual boring, beginning of the meeting things, they opened up to issues brought to by the audience.

Yuma smiled as he headed to the microphone, in his school uniform nonetheless, his dick bouncing with each step, and a big stack of papers in his hand.

“What is it now Yuma?” the president asked, “We already let III and you get to wear the female uniform, as long as you don’t wear any underwear or undergarments. Plus, before this meeting in fact, we had been told that the school’s sexual activity has greatly increased, in just the short amount of time since the switch over. Which must include you and make us all very happy with the change.”

“It is a good change,” Yuma replied, “And III and all the guys that are wearing the female uniform love it. It lets our dicks bounce free of constraint, lets us get to show off our body just like the females have for many years, and of course provide easier and faster access for exploring our sexuality. However, there still seems to be an issue that needs to be addressed. You see, now every male student wants to wear the female uniform and we would like to make it the standard for every student. They can still have the option to wear the male uniform, of course, but once they get to try the female one out and experience it’s benefits, I doubt they will switch back. In order for the school to order a bunch of uniforms, since they only order a small amount a few times a year once the school year has started, they need proof, and rough estimate for the amount to order. We have collected every single student’s signature from Heartland Academy, which you can verify for yourself, saying that they want the female uniform to become the standard uniform for everyone, as well as be able to place an order so that all male students can get a uniform. On top of that, with our order being so big, we found out that the company will come out and make sure that the uniforms are at wrist or buttocks length, whichever is shorter, and do the tailoring for free.”

All the school board members smiled. Yuma and his friends all put the information on the school board’s long table. As they walked back, each of their tight butts were shown off in their uniform, as the air in the building blew their skirts up. The board then looked at the information and nodded.

“Well Yuma, as long as your information is accurate, I think we can happily accept this offer. Unless of course, there are any objections.” He looked at the other members and everyone shook their head, to signal no opposition.

“Okay. By unanimous decision, we elect to:

#1 Make the female uniform standard for every student, regardless of sexuality, unless there is any objection

And #2 Place an emergency order on uniforms, so that all students can be fitted and tailored for them for the following school week.”

The gavel swang down and everyone cheered. Fuya went over to Yuma and hugged him. “Thank you Yuma!” he said with a big smile.

That weekend, all the male students were in line at school to get their uniforms to be the correct shortness and size. Even females came to make sure their uniforms weren’t too long or could be as short as possible.

As Fuya got his done and tailored, he smiled as his friends looked on. When he was done, he ran on over, his dick bouncing happily as the rest of his body was.

“I can’t wait until Monday!” Fuya said, “It’s going to be so cool having everyone with the same freedom and happiness of wearing this. And it’s all thanks to you Yuma.” Yuma blushed as Fuya hugged him.

“Well, it’s not just me, but everyone else here too,” he noted as Kaito, Shark, the Arclights, Kotori, and Takashi were standing nearby watching. Fuya went over and gave each of them a thank you hug to each of them as well.

The following week, the sun rose on a warm Heartland City.The birds chirped and there seemed to be a bit more happiness in the air.

As students headed towards Heartland Academy, the was a sense of unity in the air. All the students headed to school with their short skirted uniforms. Bare butst, hairless pussies, dicks, and balls all bare and completely exposed in the gentle wind.

Fuya was smiling as his cock bounced as he headed for Yuma’s house. There, he saw Shark, Kaito, the Arclights, and Kotori all waiting. “Where’s Yuma?” he asked. Kotori giggled. “He’ll be here in 3...2...1.”

“I’m here!” Yuma yelled as he ran up to the group. He smiled when he saw Fuya. “Fuya! You’re in your new uniform. How does it feel?” Fuya smiled as he pulled his skirt up, showing his bare crotch. His dick was long and hard. “I think this says it all,” he said with a smile. The rest of the group licked their lips in wanting Fuya’s long, hard cock inside one of their holes.

“Come on,” Fuya said as he let go of the skirt, “Or we’ll be late.”

As they walked, III went up to Fuya and whispered something in his ear. Fuya then nodded and Yuma was curious as to what it was. When III got back to Yuma’s place in the group, Yuma gave him a curious look, but III just smiled and winked back.

When they got to school, Fuya seemed on a mission. As they approached closer to it, Yuma smiled when he saw it:

The water fountain

The same water fountain that III first went to when he wore his skirted uniform. After III had has drink of water that day, the rest of the group followed. Just like III, stood on their toes, letting their new skirt fully exposed their tight butt for the world. On top of that, their dick and balls rubbed and got hard against the side of the fountain as they drank from it.

The group smiled when they saw Fuya doing the same thing. He stood up, letting everyone see his tight bare butt and everyone got erect (or in Kotori/females cases wet) when they saw his dick and balls rub up against the side of the fountain. They were hairless and completely exposed for the world.

After Fuya got his drink, soon other guys followed suit and line formed as they followed. As the group stood there, cocks fully aroused and exposed from their skirts, they smiled at one another. They knew they were the reason everyone got to do this now.

“This is a new tradition,” Yuma said, “The first time a student gets to wear the uniform, they will drink at the water fountain and let the world see them in it for the very first time.”

And sure enough, Heartland would keep that tradition, even until the end of time.


	3. Astral's Back?

A bright new morning was shining over Heartland. The sounds of sex could be heard all around the city non-stop as the day began. The sounds of slapping meat, butts, queefing, and cries of pleasure from both males and females echoed through the streets like it did all day every day.

As the sun shined on the streets, the wind blew the on female Heartland Academy uniform, which was renamed to simply just uniform as all the males and females now wore it. The tiny skirt, made to go up even with the slightest breath of wind, went up and showed the bare butts of all the males and female students that were wearing it.

At the front of the school, students were getting it on, trying to get in as many rounds as possible before classes started. Kaito, Rei, and Yuma were having a threesome in the nude with Kaito doing Yuma in his tight 13 year old butt while Rei was giving his hairless dick into Yuma’s mouth.

“Try and say your catchphrase now,” Rei joked, as now that all the evil had been eliminated from his heart, he only liked to make sly remarks as his bad side. Kaito moaned as his long, thick meat went in and out of Yuma’s virgin tight butt. “Ugh...he’s just….yes….kidding,” Kaito moaned and groaned, “We love...yes! So much dick! Ugh...hearing your Kattobingu and it does help us cum more.” Rei grinned as his tight lanky body pushed his massive meat in and out of Yuma’s mouth. He could see a grow and shrink in Yuma’s throat from the massive thick size of his cock. “As if we needed more of that,” he replied.

Finally, all three couldn’t handle the pleasure anymore. Rei pulled out of Yuma’s mouth, as he gave him a thumbs up. Yuma himself had his thick, massive meat hard as a rock and was going to cum just like the other two males. Yuma gave a 1...2...3 with his right hand.

“Kattobingu!” the three shouted and their thick massive cocks exploded with a steady stream of cum. The balls of cum would go from their massive balls, up their long thick shafts, until finally spraying out of their dicks like a fire hose.

Kaito pulled of Yuma’s tight butt to join the other two males.Other students came over and laughed as the three massive dicks kept blowing their bings and making a small rainshower of cum. Yuma’s butt quickly went back to being virgin tight, just like all males and females of Heartland did, after each and every round. Thus, their millionth round of sex was just as tight and plasurable as their first time.

“Yuma!” a female voice called. The three men looked over and they saw Kotori with her skirt blowing up showing her hairless pussy and butt on full display. Their cocks started to shrink and shrivel at the sight of female nudity. “You need to get dressed or you’ll be late for class!”

“Fine,” the three males said in disgust and quickly slipped on the uniform with nothing underneath. Their their hairless groins and butts were now covered, but quickly became exposed once more once they saw their other male friends come up to them.

“Hey, that was some sexy humping you did,” Shark said as he put an arm around Kaito’s shoulder, “You wanna do some humping to me like that later?” Kaito and Sharks dicks quickly became hard and bounced as they walked side-by-side. “Of course! I always love getting it on with you.” 

III and Fuya came over to Yuma and gave him hive fives. “You think we could have a threesome later?” III asked shyly. Yuma grinned and put an around Fuya and III. “Of course. We can go as many rounds as needed.” The three boys laughed as their long, thick meats became hard once more and they bounced with every step as they walked into school together.

As the gang got into school, they soon discovered something weird: each one of them got a note in their locker. Kotori was the first to notice hers and, as the day went along, the rest of the gang got them as well. When Yuma pressed other students, asking if they got one, he was met with shrugs and shakes of the head. Even in the other two grades with Shark and IV asking their class, as well as V and Kaito, but they all got the same response as Yuma.

Even the class president Takashi sent out a school wide message about the old-fashioned paper notes and the only students to reply were Yuma’s friends and their polygamy sex group. What was even more strange was that all the notes said the same thing:

Meet me after school where Yuma and Shark first dueled

Everyone was in wonder as to who or what group of people sent the message. Although, having the whole gang so to speak meant that they probably weren’t looking for a fight of any kind.

At the end of the day, Yuma has his friends Kotori, Kathy, Tetsuo, Anna, and Rio as well as sexual partners Shark, Kaito, III, IV, V, Fuya, Takashi, and Rei all meet outside the school where Yuma and Shark had their very first duel.

“I don’t get why we are all here,” Kotori said nervously. “Just wait,” Yuma said. Soon they gasped when they saw a tall lanky male figure come towards them. He had pale white skin, yellow eyes and light blue hair. Everyone gasped and smiled when he saw them.

“Astral?” they all asked.

Astral smiled. “Hello everyone,” he said calmly. The whole gang rushed over as there was the biggest surprise of all: he was a human. “Astral...what...how did this happen?” Yuma asked. Astra smiled. 

“I will answer everyone’s questions as best I can. Basically, after you came and helped stopped the conflict in Astral world, we had a few things to get cleaned up. Once that was done, I was asked what I would like to do and that was to come back here to Earth with all of you. So, I was given the ability to do this...:”

Astral snapped his fingers and he went back to his blue Astral form they all knew from before. “And then I do this…” He snapped again and went back to human form. The gang gasped and smiled in approval.

“So cool!” Yuma cried. Astral smiled and then looked at the others. “Although, I came here wearing the uniform the males wore when Yuma attended before.” Astral looked around at everyone wearing the female uniform. Seeing the male’s dicks, balls, and groins caused a huge lump in his pants. Astral looked down embarrassed. “Though, I know some ways of human life, I'm still not completely used to all this. Not to mention why you all are wearing the female uniform.” He looked confused. “This,” III smiled, “Is a long story.”

Yuma then explained to them how they fought to make the female uniform the standard uniform for everyone. They all pitched in and helped make sure to get Astral up to speed.

“Well that all sounds great,” Astral said, “But I think I’ve been waiting for the most is this…” Astral dropped his pants and everyone got huge smiles when they saw the big, thick Heartland dick on his human body.

“Now…who wants sex?” Astral asked.

Everyone knew Yuma should go first. “I’ve watched you have sex thousands of times,” Astral noted, “And have had sex with me. However, this will be the first time I can be the one putting my dick into you.” Yuma grinned and got naked. “I want to have sex with all of you. Except, I know you don’t want to have sex Rio.” Rio nodded as everyone else got naked. Then, they made a line for their turn to get it on with Astral. 

The watched as Yuma got on all fours. “Put your dick in my virgin tight butt!” Yuma cried. Astral smiled. “Alright. Here I go.” He stepped up and slowly put his new human cock slowly into Yuma’s tight butthole. He slowly, but surely put more and more in.

“Ahh! This feels so good! No wonder Heartland people always want sex!” Astral cried as just the pleasure alone from inserting himself made him feel tingly. Yuma grinned. “It feels good for me too Astral. Finally getting to feel your meat put into me. Wait until you get to hump me.” Astral grinned as the only way they could do it before was either with Yuma putting it in Astral’s butt or Astral’s mouth. Now, Yuma could return the favor. 

Once Astral got his thick massive cock all the way inside Yuma, he paused, gasping from pleasure. “Yuma. It’s so hot, tight, and pleasurable. Is it okay to hump you like I’ve seen you do?” Yuma looked over his shoulder. “Bring it to me Astral.” Astral grinned from Yuma’s excitement and started thrusting in and out of him. 

All the guys watching started feeling their lengths grow and get hard as the females felt their groins start to get wet with arousal. Just watching Astral start to moan and groan from pleasure as he kept going in and out of Yuma was a turn on. Not to mention Yuma, who’s equally massive meat slapped his stomach, keeping it hard and pleasurable, made similar sounds to Astral.

Finally, Astral couldn’t contain his pleasure built up in his new human dick. “Yuma...I can’t go much longer.” Yuma grinned. “You know what to do Astral.” Astral smiled and nodded, as he saw Yuma do this thousands of times. 

“Kattobingu!” they both cried and started cumming like crazy. Everyone cheered as they were all soaked in a giant spray of cum.

“Is it okay if we go again?” Yuma asked. “Go as many times as you want,” Kotori said, “The guys can wait our turn.”

Astral and Yuma then switched it and, like pretty much all of Heartland’s, they went multiple rounds. They even did some in Astral’s alien form, just like the good old days. Finally, everyone else, except for Rio who declined, and Kotori (who knew Astral was gay) got their turn with Astral.

As they watched, each guy got to Kattobingu and shrived down once they finally stopped cumming. However, the guys grew big once again as Astral got to go round after round with guys, some that used to be rivals. Kaito moaned as he got to do Astral in his always virgin tight butt. “Yeah. Never thought someone you dueled as an enemy you’d eventually get to have sex with,” Kaito said, 

“Kattobingu!” they both cried. Their cocks sprayed just as much cum as the first round of sex in the day and, once they were both done cumming, they quickly went from shriveled to hard in seconds for yet another round.

By the time Astral was able to do everyone in the group for as many rounds as they wanted, it was well after midnight. As everyone got their clothes back on and decided to head home, there was the obvious question of where Astral would stay.

“You can stay at my place,” Yuma said quickly. Astral smiled and gave him a thumbs up. 

As they walked home, Astral reminded him of something. “Yuma. You will have to get me used to having a human body. I need to figure out how to do other things than just sex.” Yuma grinned. “Don’t worry. All of us will teach you.” 

As they walked through the night, sounds of sex, moans, queefing, and screams of Yuma’s catchphrase continued. Astral smiled at hearing the 24/7 sounds of sex. “What is it Astral?” Yuma asked. Astral smiled as he turned to him. “I missed this. Heartland feels like another home and I missed watching you fall asleep to the sounds of sex all throughout the night. Of course, now as a human, I will be able to fall asleep to them. Just like you do.” Yuma grinned and his cock grew inch by inch until it was hard once more. Astral smiled as it poked out on full display through the skirt and bounced as they walked. He then noticed his cock doing the same thing.

“Or we can have some more sex and then fall asleep,” Astral noted. Yuma grinned and winked. “Sounds good, but let's get some food first.”

Yuma and Astral tried to be as quiet as they could as they entered the house. “There should be some leftover pizza and other stuff in the fridge,” Yuma whispered. Yuma opened the fridge and started getting out food. With all the sex, they were both hungry, and felt like they could eat a horse. As Yuma tried to figure out what to get, the fridge soon alerted others of their presence.

“Beep. Beep. Beep,” the fridge beeped.

“Oh shoot,” Yuma said and a light turned on. It was Akari. “Yuma. How many times have I told you? When you have a late nigtht sex orgy, bring a guy who so he can do…” She paused. “Who’s this?” she asked. Yuma smiled and turned to Astral. He snapped his fingers and turned to his alien form.

“I am Astral.”

Akari’s eyes grew big and she quickly raced over to him. “Hi. I’m Akari. News reporter. Tell me: What was it like having to be around my brother 24 hours a day? Does Astral World have as much sex as they do here? Also, why does everyone in Astral wear clothes, but you are completely naked? Are you really a nudist…”

“Aright sis. That’s enough. Astral has no comments on this story.” He took Astral’s hand. “I will answer your questions at another time,” Astral said respectfully as Yuma and him took the food up to his room.

When they got up there, Astral turned into his human form and they started eating. “Yuma. Don’t you have school tomorrow?” he asked. Yuma shrugged. “Yeah, but it’s fine. I didn’t have any tests or anything.” Astral frowned. “Do you think you’ll be sleeping in class like usual from all the sex?” Yuma smiled.

“Yeah, but Kotori will take notes. Not to mention, with you now here, all I need is to say I'll find a guy to have sex with her, and she’ll do my notes for a month.” Astral jumped at what Yuma noted. “Yuma. I want to go to school with you.” Yuma looked at him confused.

“What? But Astral, you know nothing about this world. How in the world do you think you could stay up to date in school.” Astral smiled. “Yuma. I bet you have some homework that’s not due until next week right?” Yuma nodded. “Give it to me and I’ll prove to you that I can do it.”

Yuma took out his homework and computer. “There’s some math, history on Heartland, and a paper. How will you be sure that it doesn’t look like you wrote for me or something?” Astral smiled. “Don’t worry Yuma. You get some sleep and leave everything to me.”

Yuma got into his pajamas and crawled into bed. “Okay. Good night Astral. I love you.” Astral smiled. “Love you too Yuma.”

When the sun rose and Yuma heard the sounds of moans coming from downstairs, he opened his eyes and rolled over in his hammock. “Good morning Astral,” he said as he lazily opened his eyes. He suddenly gasped and saw that Astral was watching TV of his favorite show with Robin.

“Morning Yuma.”

Yuma looked stunned as he went over to his computer and saw that, not only was Astral done with all his homework, he had nearly perfect scores on everything. As Yuma sat in disbelief, Astral commented.

“I would have gotten everything correct, but I know that would look rather obvious. I mean, the only things you are perfect at is loving others, sex, and well….blowing your bing.” Yuma was still stunned. “How...what..how did…”

“I got a bunch of human and Heartland information put into me in Astral World. Let's just say I’m smarter than you think.” He winked at Yuma and Yuma smiled. “Now, get ready for class Yuma,” Astral instructed him. As Yuma got dressed, Astral told him his plan on how to get him into school.

Later, Yuma walked up to school and his group of friends came up to him. “Yuma, where’s Astral?” Kotori asked. Yuma yawned.

“He’s staying at home today,” he replied, “However, we are going to try to get him into Heartland Academy.” Tetsuo laughed. “How’s that? He barely knows about being human, let alone school stuff.”

Yuma then explained the whole story of last night and Astral having human information put into his brain as they all walked into school. “So, I think we could apply for him today and have him get the uniform tonight.”

“I can get all the forms he needs to enroll,” Takashi replied, “I can fill them out by this afternoon.”

“Great!” Yuma replied, before yawning. “Yuma, did you get enough sleep last night?” Kotori asked. “Yes and if you take my notes for me, a few guys in our class said they will Kattobingu inside you later.”

Without hesitation, Kotori immediately agreed to do it. When they got to class, she started squirming in her seat as she got wet thinking about all the massive meat going in and out of her. Not to mention, feeling all that cum overflowing her.

By the time school was out, the school council leader showed the group the enrollment forms. “He’s all set. I had to fudge some information, but the school doesn’t look at it that closely. As long as he can have sex and add to the school’s sexual reputation, that’s all that matters. Now all he needs is to sign and get the uniform.” Almost as soon as he said that, the males’ dough started rising and the female pussies started to get wet. “Lets go get him!” Yuma cried and they raced to Yuma’s house with their dicks bouncing and pussies squirting.

When they got there and explained what was going on, Astral smiled. “Thank you Takashi,” Astral said as his dick went up. “You wanna reward for that?” Takashi nodded and bent over as Astral started pounding him with his cock.

Everyone smiled as they watched and Astral gave the other guys thank you by pounding them with his cock as well.

Later, Astral was trying on the school uniform in the school shop. He pushed a button and the air blew his skirt up, showing off his hairless groin and butt. The guys all felt themselves get harder and the girls got wetter as they watched. 

“I think this is it,” Astral said. Yuma stepped forward. “Wait. On your first day, there’s something you need to do.” Astral looked at him confused.

As the sun rose on Astral’s first day, Yuma’s harlem all went to the spot that everyone went to for either their first day or first day with a new uniform change. The school had made small changes to the uniform, mainly with the fabric, so that it was as short and would up go up as much as possible. Astral looked at the group and they all nodded. Astral smiled and, as he walked, the wind blew his skirt up showing his tight butt. 

The group got aroused, but it got even more exciting with what Astral did next. He leaned over and started to drink from the water fountain. His uniform went up, exposing his bare butt, balls, and hairless groin once more. His massive dick got hard from the friction, and he continued to rub his dick and balls against the side of the fountain.

Just like when III and everyone else drank from the fountain, the male’s cocks grew long and hard, poking out strong from their skirts. Kotori looked around at all the sexy meat and felt her wet groin starting to leak down her leg, along with the other females.

They all had used the water fountain before and exposed themselves with it many, many times. They knew it was now Astral’s time to join them too.

It was time for Astral to be a part of most sexual place in the world. It was time for him to be a part of Heartland and Heartland City. And all the hot, sexy, Kattobingu fun that came with it.


	4. The Meaning of Life

As Astral walked to school with some of Yuma’s friends and the polysexual group, he smiled. He saw a sea of bare hairless balls, dicks, and pussies from people of all ages around the school. The wind was blowing their skirts up, showing off all the sexy goods for anyone and everyone who wanted a good morning fun. And knowing Heartland, there were people young and old who were doing just that.

“Ahh the sounds of sex in Heartland,” Yuma said with his hands behind his head, “You never get tired of the moaning, groaning, pounding, queefing, cumming, spraying, and more in the morning.” Astral suddenly had a question.

“Yuma, may I ask what it is that is the goal of human life?” Yuma looked over at him, their dicks bouncing in the opposite direction of each other. “That’s a pretty big thing to wonder about,” Yuma said, “I don’t know. Spread love and kindness? Make other people happy?” Astral thought about his response.

He then looked over and saw Kotori getting it on with a man in his 40s. “Yes! Yes! Keep pounding my pussy! Oh…” The larger man grinned as he was bald and both were completely naked. “You know, back in my day,” he began, “The women would be much more quiet. Here…” He gave her a gag ball and Kotori smiled. “Yes! Yes! I love it!” She quickly put it on and the man continued pounding her 13 year old pussy. 

“Would you say happiness is like that?” Astral asked as he pointed to Kotori. Yuma and Astral’s dicks quickly shriveled up as they watched Kotori getting pounded by a guy. “Well...he did give her a gift, and she was thankful for it. So, yeah. I guess that’s one kind of love and kindness.” Astral nodded. “Right and he is giving her love by giving her his dick too.”

“Yes...Yes…” the man said in synch with Kotori’s muffled cries, “Kattobingu!” They both came at the same time and he unloaded a sea of cum that poured out of her virgin tight pussy. A giant puddle soon formed of both the man’s cum and Kotori’s wet vagina juices.

Yuma took Astral’s hand. “Come on. Let's go find ourselves somewhere we can have our own Kattobingu with some of our boyfriends.” Astral smiled and their dicks got hard and bouncy once more as they went to have some rounds of sex before class started.

Later on, Astral was thinking more about what being a human really was. As much as Astral knew about humans, there still were some things about human life he was curious about. Of course, Yuma had once said that there are some things in this world people still don’t know the answer too.

At the same time as Astral was debating this, he was also still getting used to being a human too. He decided it would be best to consult two people who were once humans, then Barians, and now back to humans again. Maybe they might know the meaning of human life! He asked Mizar and Dumon to meet him during lunch, as students were allowed to eat outside. When Astral got there, he saw they were both totally naked with Mizar’s dick up Dumon’s ass. 

“Yes...yes!” Dumon cried, “Kattobingu!” Dumon’s dick started quickly shooting a massive stream of cum. “Kattobingu!” Mizar cried and his dick did the same, only it overfilled Dumon’s butt. As they gasped for air, they both smiled as they kept feeling waves of pleasure. They then spotted Astral.

“Hey….Astral,” Mizar said, “We didn’t know when you were coming...ugh...yes...so we thought we'd get in a quickie.” Astral smiled. “I don’t mind,” he replied. Mizar pulled out of Dumon’s ass and a pool of cum poured out. Their dicks kept shooting massive amounts of cum as well. 

Once they both calmed down and put their uniforms back on, Astral finally got to sit down, eat lunch, and ask them a question that was on his mind: “What exactly is a human’s goal in life?”

Dumon looked to Mizar and Mizar stood up, with his massive dick bouncing like an anime girl’s bouncy boobs. “Well, to me, being human means knowing who you are and that other people understand that. Like III, I got confused for a girl, and still sometimes do. I had to show off that I’m proud to be a dude and a male with a dick, balls, etc.” He lifted up his skirt showing his groin bare in all its glory. Astral and Dumon quickly felt their groins getting stiff at the sight. Mizar then continued.

“But to be honest, having to prove that I am a male made it better for me.” He put down his uniform. “It made me realize who I wanted to be.” Astral tilted his head, “And that is…” Mizar smiled. “To be proud of who I am and to make other people realize that too. We aren’t all perfect either, but if we embrace who we are, then that is a great thing to have.” Astral tilted his head. “So you’re saying that the meaning of life is to discover and know who you are?” Muzar nodded. “Yes. And I’m proud to be a man, with balls and a dick, and having poly sex with a lot of other boyfriends.”

Dumon stood up. “And what about you Dumon?” Astral asked. Dumon stood up. “Well, I’m going to answer your question about what being a human is to me by showing you.” Astral was confused, so Dumon clarified. “I will do so by doing Mizar at the same time,” he said with a wink. Mizar smirked and they both quickly got their uniforms off and naked once more.

“At first,” Dumon started, “Being human was like this.” He started stroking his meat stick. “I didn’t remember what humans all did before and I had to learn.” As he stroked himself, his meat stretched and grew longer and longer and thicker and thicker. “As I did, I got used to it. I soon learned and remembered how humans behaved each day. We usually have a schedule and stuff.” 

He then put his dick against Mizar’s butt and rubbed it. “However, sometimes we have to break from that schedule. I started wanting to try new things, like going to this school for example.” He shoved his thick, massive dick into Mizar’s virgin tight butthole. “At first...things were scary,” he said as he tried to get more and more of his meat inside. Mizar moaned from having a new presence inside of him. “Ahh yeah,” he cried.

Astral found himself getting turned on and his meat growing too. Not to menton Mizar’s already was too. 

“Finally….I got to try some of this...ugh...new stuff,” Dumon said as he finally managed to get all those inches and all that thickness into Mizar. “And I had to learn the...ugh...yes...things,” he continued as he started slowly going in and out of Mizar, “And slowly...ugh God yes! I learned...mmph...how to get better at it.” He started speeding up and going in and out of Mizar faster and faster. Every one Mizar’s yellow long hair bounced like crazy and they thrusted and humped in synch. This clearly wasn’t their first time doing it together.

“And soon…” Dumon kept going, “I finally got good at those things too. Until...I could do them...yes...without any problems.” He smiled. “But I think the best thing for me to do is...oh yes...was to have sex.” He gripped Mizar’s hips with his hands. “Yes...Mizar...I’m gonna…” 

“I know. Me too Dumon. Let's do this together.” Mizar looked over his right shoulder and him and Dumon locked eyes.

“Kattobingu!” they both cried.

Just like the round before, they both came like crazy. Dumon pulled out and kept spraying, along with Mizar’s meat, and cum poured out of Mizar’s tight behind. Once they got calmed down and finally stopped spraying gallons of the thick white stuff, Astral finally tried to clarify.

“So, what you two are saying is that human life is about learning about yourself or knowing who you are as well as learning new things?” Mizar and Dumon looked at one another. “Right,” they said in unison, “But...” 

“But?” Astral asked. Mizar and Dumon looked at one another. “Didn’t you catch the end of each of our stories?” Mizar asked. “We both said that sex was the best way to achieve our goals,” Dumon said.

“Sex?” Astral asked. He thought about it for a moment. “Well, Yuma did say that spreading love, happiness, and kindness was a human’s goal.” Mizar smiled. “And what’s the best way to do that too?” he asked.

“Sex,” Astral replied.

Suddenly, the school bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, and everyone headed back to class. The three men stood up. “I think we made our point clear,” Dumon noted. “And Yuma seems to agree too,” Mizar added. Astral put a hand to his chin and thought about it all the way back to class.

After school, Yuma raced out of class with his poly sexual harlem. “Okay guys! Let's go blow our bings!” They all cheered and found a place out front to have their orgy. Astral, meanwhile, decided to wait a bit. He walked around the school and watched as almost the whole school was having afternoon sex.

“I wonder if they were right about sex being the meaning of life,” Astral said to himself, “It seems like each of the things they said to me can be done with it. Hmm…”

As Astral soon caught up to Yuma and his sexual boyfriends, he smiled when he saw Yuma having a foursome with the Arclights. “Alright! Lets go!” Yuma cried as the three males helped him get into position. They started going and each Arclight had a different job. III was doing Yuma from behind, while Yuma sucked V off, and IV was having Yuma’s massive thick long cock going into him from behind. IV was also stroking himself from the pleasure Yuma was giving him too.

Astral watched as each massive length was getting it’s own pleasure. He then looked at each person and how they were smiling and crying out for joy with each thrust, suck, or stroke. He could see that sex was giving the love and happiness Yuma talked about earlier. They were also having positions, like the one the four males were in currently, being a learning experience (even though it looked as though they had practiced or had done this previously). On top of that, they were discovering more about who they were and what they enjoyed doing. The common dinominator was that sex was helping them do all this.

Finally, after several minutes of grinding, humping, sucking, and stroking, it was clear they were all getting ready to blow their bings.

“Alright guys!” III said, “Let's blow our bings together.” They all sped up and moaned and groaned even louder. “Kattobingu!” the three brothers cried. 

“K..tt..bin...gu…” Yuma muffled out as he had a mouth and throat full of cock.

On cue, the cum and orgasims started. Astral watched as the brothers and Yuma moaned with delight. They came as though they hadn’t gone to the bathroom all day, but instead of urine, it was cum that came out. Just like before, after several minutes, the cum started to finally slow. Though, it didn’t prevent them all from standing in a giant pool of the thick white stuff.

That pool was about to get a little bigger as V pulled his long length out of Yuma’s mouth. Yuma had been drinking V’s cum like he ran a marathon and hadn’t had a drop of water to drink. Astral chuckled as he knew what was about to happen.

“That pool is going to get a lot deeper,” he said to himself.

V pulled out and there was a moment of quiet. Suddenly, the cum started pouring out of Yuma’s mouth almost as fast as it went in. Though, it didn’t take nearly as long, since Yuma’s body could reject the cum in bigger amounts than any man could shoot it. When the last of it finally came out, Yuma got to stand up straight.

“Thanks guys! That was amazing!” he shouted. The four then group hugged and Yuma gave them each French kisses. When he was done and debating who should be next to have Kattobingu fun with him, he spotted Astral.

“Hey Astral!” Yuma cried as his length stretched and grew longer, “Wanna go a few rounds with me?” Astral smiled. “Sure Yuma. I would enjoy giving you love and happiness, while at the same time being proud of who I am and learning new things.” Yuma was confused.

“Huh? What are you talking about Astral?” Astral closed his eyes and crossed his arms. “Well...lets just say that I’ve found the meaning of life and something that can help me do all of it and much much more.”

Yuma still didn’t understand. Despite maturing, he still had his moments of little kid attitude. “I still don’t get it.” Astral just chuckled and opened his eyes. 

“Lets just say that the meaning of life you and other people have talked about all can be done with one simple activity.” He paused a moment before finishing.

“Sex.”

Yuma smiled gleefully. “Yeah! That’s totally true. Especially for everyone in Heartland. With wanting to have sex 24/7, as much as possible, and all that stuff..” Astral nodded. “Yes and I’ve found that it is my meaning in life as well.” Yuma took his hand. “Well, want to go do the meaning of life together and with some more of our boyfriends?” Astral smiled. “I would love to.”

They held hands and went into the orgy of boyfriends having sex. “Hey! Who wants to have sex with me and Astral?” Yuma shouted over the sounds of moaning, groaning, queefing, etc. “I do!” a voice said and it was on from there.


	5. A New and Different Yuma?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I always thought that Yuma had grown from the first episode to the last. This Chapters some of the ways that I think Yuma changes after meeting Astral. I hope it makes sense and Yuma isn't too OOC

As Yuma went outside ready to start another day, Astral was taking his time getting ready. “I’ll be waiting outside!” Yuma called. He then noticed Shark waiting on the sidewalk. “Morning Shark!” Yuma called. Shark then smiled as he saw Yuma’s long, massive length bouncing as he ran up to him. Shark just grinned at him. “Wanna get in a quick round before Astal comes?” he asked. Yuma grinned. “You know I’m always down for a butt ache,” he replied. Yuma got on all fours and Shark got behind him, his massive length all set and ready for it. Shark inserted himself into Yuma and started humping. 

“Yes! Oh God yes!” Shark cried as his hips humped and his balls swung. Yuma grinned as his length kept slapping his stomach and the sounds of Shark’s hips slapping against his tight white ass made them both even more aroused.

As they kept going, Kaito was walking up the street. “Katobingu!” Shark and Yuma cried. They both took some deep breaths as their massive lengths kept shooting thick, huge loads of cum. They both then spotted Kaito and they all stared at each other. Kaito’s long thick, dick came alive and shot out from underneath his skirt. “Wanna do a threesome?” he asked. Yuma and Shark nodded.

As Astral left the house, he walked out and smiled at what he saw.

Shark was doing Yuma from behind and now Yuma was also doing Kaito from behind. All three men kept on humping and groaning in pleasure as they kept on having hot, steamy sex.

Finally, all three men Kattobingued and their huge bouncy balls tightened as they sprayed buckets and gallons of semen. They all got reorganized and started heading for school. 

“Remember when we all used to be rivals?” Astral asked and they all laughed. Astral then asked a question. “Say Yuma, did you ever get a chance to duel Kaito again after dueling me? Did you ever win?” Yuma grinned and looked at Kaito. “I’ll let you answer that one Kaito.” Kaito huffed, but then smiled.

“We have dueled many times since Yuma and Astral had your duel,” he explained, “And Yuma won every single time since you left.” Astral’s mouth dropped open and Yuma chuckled as Astral stared at him in disbelief. “Close that mouth Astral,” Yuma commented, “Or I’m going to have to stick something else in there.”

Astral quickly shut his mouth, even though he wouldn’t have minded Yuma putting that in there. “Well...I’m shocked,” Astral admitted, “And what about you Shark? Have Yuma and you dueled since I left?” Sharked nodded as the four of them walked and their long thick dicks bounced with each and every step.

“Yes sir,” he replied, “And Yuma’s beaten me every single time.” Again, Astral was stunned, but when Yuma looked at him this time, he quickly shut his mouth and gulped. Yuma laughed. “Wow. You sure swallowed that,” he remarked. Astral was still in disbelief. “Yuma, you’re telling me that you went from dueling, well...not very well, to beating two of the strongest duelists you and I ever faced with ease.” Yuma shrugged. “Guess you were just that good at helping and teaching me to duel,” Yuma noted. While Astral blushed at Yuma’s words, he was still in total shock. “Have you dueled your other friends Yuma?” Astral asked. “Oh yeah! Lots of times,” Yuma replied, “In fact, if you wanted, you could ask them about it when we get to school.”

When they did arrive at school, there was a sea of sexual orgies going on in front of the school. Thankfully, all of Yuma’s boyfriends and friends that were female were just getting done with each of their orgies, so that Yuma and the others could greet them. 

“Hey everyone!” Astral said as they met in a group, “I have a question: Have any of you dueled Yuma since I left?” The Arclights, Fuya, Shark, Kaito, and even the likes of Dumon and Mizar came up and said they had. 

“And has Yuma beaten you?” Astral then asked. Again, all the guys said they had. “In fact, I don’t think I’ve lost since you left Astral,” Yuma commented. Astral's mouth dropped open once again. “If you do that one more time, I’m really going to stick my dick in your mouth,” Yuma noted. Astral turned to the group and III stepped forward.

“It’s true,” III assured him, “I can vouch for myself and admit that I haven’t beaten Yuma in a duel since you left Astral.” Fuya stepped up to the plate. ”Same goes for me. He’s really good.” The other Arclights and guys agreed. “I even have dueled Cathy and Rio and beat them both easily,” Yuma noted.

Speaking of which, Rio came up to them, just as the first bell was ringing. Her bare ass and pussy showed off for the entire world as her skirt blew in the wind. “Alright. Speaking of me,” Rio noted, “It’s time for class.” The group all nodded and headed inside.

When they got insides, Astral sat down at a desk with Yuma and III. “Okay class,” the teacher Ukyo said, “It’s time to hand back your test results from last week. I’ll tell the top three their scores and then we can go over it together.” Astral rolled his eyes and smiled. ‘I’m sure Yuma will be here to review a lot of the answers,’ he thought.

Takashi was smiling proudly as Ukyo started, figuring he was easily in the top three. “And the top score, a perfect score at that, is...Yuma Tsukumo.” Astral’s eyes grew wide as he turned to Yuma. He looked around, looking to see other people in shock too. However, everyone seemed content. “The second best score was...III.” III smiled as he got his test back. “Wow! I only got one question wrong!” 

“And the third highest score, who also only got one wrong was...Fuya.” Fuya smiled as he looked at his test. Takashi hung his head in shame as Ukyo then added, “Since you all three got nearly perfect scores, and Astral since you’re new here, why don’t you four all wait out in the hall? You could have some good sex out there as a reward.” The four guys all smiled and quickly headed out the door. 

When they got outside the classroom, Astral folded his arms. “Okay Yuma. What’s going on?” Yuma looked confused. “Huh?” he asked. Astral rolled his eyes. “You were never a good student when I was with you. In fact, you spent more time talking about dueling, sex, food, and other stuff during class than actual schoolwork. So, how on earth did you get a perfect score on the test and how did no one else seem to be bothered by it?” Yuma sighed and then smiled.

“I guess since I met you Astral and helped save the world with you Astral, you showed me how hard work can be paid off. So, while yes I still do enjoy my sex, dueling, food, and all that stuff now, I realized that school is also important. I know I slacked off and got off track when you first came back, but once I got over you being here for good now, I went back to my new focused attitude that I started since you left. I think another reason my attitude changed was seeing just how much you wanted to learn new things and how much you wanted to find out more about Earth and our world. It made me realize that I should do the same. I mean, I’ll never be able to explore and find new stuff with all my boyfriends, if I don’t know anything. I guess you can say your hard work, us teaming up, and you wanting to learn about everything made me both a better duelist, student, and person.” Astral was stunned, so III and Fuya stepped up.

“He’s right. You made him a better person Astral,” III then added, “And the lessons he learned from you really helped.” Astral smiled. “Well, he also has so many boyfriends and a poly sex group for support too. Don’t count yourselves and the others short too.” The four of them hugged. “Let's be sure to tell this to my other boyfriends too,” Yuma noted, “But for now…” He looked down and saw all four of them had big, hard boners. The four of them smiled. 

“Yuma, can you put it in my mouth?” Astral asked, “You being a great duelist and student has made me go…” He let his mouth open and Yuma went and pulled Astral down by his hair, making him take his dick. III and Fuya joined in as well.

Later, after school, Yuma’s harlem of Astral, Shark, Kaito, III, IV, V, Takashi, and Rei met at the front of the school. When Kotori tried to join in, Yuma put a stop to it. “No! Guys only!” Yuma said firmly. When Kotori pleaded and her pussy ached for Yuma’s dick, Yuma finally had to put his foot down. “No! You need a dick for this meeting. No dicks mean you can’t come to the meeting.” Yuma then turned around and headed to meet all the guys. At first, Kotori was upset, but then she felt another student bumping her back door with his large, thick cock. She nodded and quickly they started having sex right then and there, and she forgot all about Yuma’s boyfriends only meeting.

When he got there, Yuma explained to all of them what Astral, III, and Fuya had talked about when they were waiting out in the hallway. “And it’s not just Astral that has made me a great duelist, student, and sexual partner, it’s all of you guys too! All of you being my boyfriends, having never ending sex and orgies, dueling, schoolwork, and more with me has made me a better person.” All of his boyfriends smiled. “Group hug!” Yuma cried and all the guys came in for a group hug.

After that, Yuma grinned at seeing all of them with their big, massive Heartland boners poking out strong and proud of their uniforms, including his own. “But we all know what’s better than hugs right?” Yuma said as he put his right hand of handiness in the air. The boyfriends all did the same.

“Sex!” they cried and all of them took off their uniforms, so that they were all totally naked. They all then started a giant boyfriend orgy right then and there.

That night, Astral was flipping through TV channels. He had only ever seen the channels that Robin/Fuya was on and news. However, he had never seen the other channels. He was stunned that most of them were not related to TV shows, news, sports or anything like that. 

They were porn and sex channels.

A few were for porn porn (like TV shows/situated porn), but most were either home movies and security cameras live or taped from around Heartland. Just to name a few:

-Males Only Sex Channel (aka gay males)

-Female Only Sex Channel (aka lesbian females)

-Straight Only Sex Channel

-Heartland Academy Sex Channel

-Dick Close Up Sex Channel

-Vagina Close Up Sex Channel

-Anal Only Channel

-The Orgasim Channel

And many more

To Astral’s surprise, he could find Yuma on most of the channels, besides the obvious like female or straight channels. As Yuma was finishing his schoolwork, he looked over at Astral as he could hear his own moans coming from the TV.

“Am I on there?” he asked knowingly. Astral turned to him. “Yes Yuma. And I can see you on many channels even at the same time. How is that possible?” Yuma smiled and explained to him. “Live TV is happening at this moment and what you are seeing now is prerecorded from earlier,” Yuma explained. Astral nodded. “Yes. I understand, but are Heartland people okay with having cameras all over recording their sex lives?” Yuma laughed.

“Are you kidding?” Yuma asked, “People love it! They even look forward to trying to see if they get on one of the channels. Here. Let me show you.” He took the remote and switched to the straight channel. Yuma and Astral immediately lost any arousal in seeing a female butt and pussy. However, they soon recognized the face and Yuma picked up his phone. He dialed and then said, “Hey Kotori! You’re on the straight sex channel right now.” Kotori moaned.

“Really? I’m a little busy getting it on with a guy two grades above us...Oh yes….do me right there....that’s the...ugh...my pussy yes….the third time I’ve been on this week. I’m...yes...happy about that...almost as much as I...god yes...for your dick. Thanks for...god yes your dick is so big...telling me...oh god…” Yuma finally hung up, before Kotori would go any more in her sexual things. “You see?” Yuma said, “It’s like a really proud moment if you get on there.” Astral nodded. “But Yuma…” He flipped back to the other channels and their bread down there rose into massive tight balls in their pants. Astral flipped through a few and all had Yuma having sex with one of his poly friends and even some random guys from Heartland. “You’re on here multiple times right now.” Yuma winked.

“Yeah. I do get around a lot. The more times you have sex, the better chance to get on TV. The more chances on TV, the better chance of winning at the Heartland Sex Awards.” Astral tilted his head. “Heartland Sex Awards?” Yuma nodded.

“Yeah. It’s an award ceremony honoring people in Heartland who help encourage, practice, and spread love and sex throughout Heartland. Just like with having sex, you’re eligable when you turn 13. So, a lot of my friends and I are able to be nominated for the first time this year. You are eligible every year from 13 years old for the rest of your life.” Yuma grinned. “I hope I can win at least one Sex Award in my lifetime!” Astral chuckled. “I don’t think you’ll have a problem,” he replied, “Though, is it just one award that gets handed out?” 

“Actually, there are tons of awards given out. Like many award shows, there are tons of categories you could win, and there’s a male and female side for each one as well. Like…” He grabbed his phone and found a list:

Best Newcomer

Lifetime Achievement

Best Cummer

Best Pleaser

And many many more!

Yuma laughed as the list seemed to never end. “Do they hand these awards out all in one night?” Astral asked. Yuma shrugged. “I think some are given out or planned beforehand, like the lifetime one, but it’s kind of an all day even over both days of a weekend. I should see when they announce nominations.” He quickly looked it up. “Wow! In two days, they are announcing the nominations! So cool! I should talk to my poly and friends to be sure they know about it too. I’m so excited!” Yuma’s length quickly stretched and got hard.

“Well, if you want, we can try to calm some of that excitement right now,” Astral noted. Yuma grinned. “You know the males and females of Heartland can never keep this excitement down.” They both laughed and quickly got naked. Yuma got on top of Astral and shoved his mouth into Astral’s. It wasn’t before long that he got his dick inside him too and the two took turns on top for their many rounds that night.


End file.
